More Than Expected
by ipreferwestside
Summary: Castle wouldn't ply her with wine just to keep her at the loft, of course, but Kate had assumed that he'd needed the extra relaxation as much as she had. A Cops & Robbers two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**MORE THAN EXPECTED**  
 **A Cops & Robbers AU**

* * *

She wakes with a start, her heart racing, head pounding with the after effects of wine and stress from the previous day. She's disoriented for a few minutes, panic rising in her chest, but when her eyes adjust to the dark she recognizes the mattress, the duvet, the pictures on the wall.

 _Castle._

Memories flood back; it had been a mundane start to the day, until Castle's phone call and learning he was in the middle of a robbery. The stress of trying to get him out safely, the panic when the explosion had left his fate in the air.

Her gaze flicks to the alarm clock as she slides out of bed; she's only slept for a couple hours, but she's thirsty, and in her mildly drunk state she'd neglected to get any water. She moves quietly down the hall, mindful of Alexis and Martha in the other two rooms, and feels her face flush at the knowing look the latter had given her when Castle had asked that she stay after dinner.

Castle wouldn't ply her with wine just to keep her at the loft, of course, but Kate had assumed that he'd needed the extra relaxation as much as she had. And the way he'd gazed at her throughout the evening, over the dinner table and later as they'd watched mindless television on the couch, had her insides fluttering even now.

A noise as she reaches the bottom step startles her, and she grabs the bannister, presses her other fist to her sternum in an attempt to slow her racing heart. A low light draws her attention to the kitchen, and she drifts that way, cautious, but not surprised when she sees the familiar silhouette of her partner.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He jumps at her voice, the refrigerator door slamming shut as he turns, plasters himself against the metal door. "Jeez, Beckett," he breathes in a quiet voice, a hand raking through his hair. "You scared me."

She gives him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm not the only jumpy one tonight," she admits, reaching past him to get a glass from the cabinet. She nods to the tub of strawberries in his hand. "Midnight snack?"

He raises a brow and moves so she can reach the sink. "More like three a.m. snack." He opens the carton and offers it to her. "Care to share?"

She shrugs and plucks one out. "Why not?"

They sit at the counter in silence, sharing the fruit, and while Kate had planned on sneaking back upstairs after getting her water, she's grateful for the company right now.

The nightmare she'd woken from - where Castle hadn't been safe in the vault, and she'd entered the bank after the explosion only to find scattered body parts - had felt too real.

"Back to bed?" Castle asks when the fruit is finished, turning slightly towards her.

She takes a long drink of water as she thinks. The smart answer would be yes, that despite having the day off she should sleep off the near-bottle of wine she'd consumed. But then it hits her: the reality of how close the call had been earlier, how she'd almost lost him, and before she knows it she's shaking her head. "No, I - um - this is going to sound silly." She dips her head, face flushing with embarrassment. She usually has better control over her emotions.

Castle's hand covers hers on the counter. "Nothing you say could ever be silly," he says in earnest, the tenderness in his voice prompting her to meet his gaze. And what she sees almost knocks her off of her stool.

He's looking at her with so much honesty, so much raw emotion, his eyes dark but full of hope. He isn't hiding anything, and she can see in his gaze that he'd meant his words in the cemetery those months ago.

He loves her.

The famous, handsome author, who's dated - and occasionally married - actresses and publishers and supermodels, loves her. A broken, damaged cop, who sealed her heart off almost fifteen years ago. She'd obviously broken his own heart last summer, but despite that, he still loves her.

God, she's a fool.

She almost lost him, almost missed her chance to tell him how she feels.

No more.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widen at her words, and he's pretty sure that she hadn't planned to say that. He just narrows his eyes in confusion. He'd asked if she was going back to bed, and she's apologizing?

"Sorry for what?"

Kate doesn't respond right away, and he can almost see the wheels spinning as she tries to figure out her response. "For today." When he just shakes his head, still confused, she continues. "And yesterday. For every day that I've let pass without telling you." Her hand, still under his, flips, and she curls her fingers around his palm. "I'm sorry that it took me today for me to realize that vague promises and meaningful looks aren't enough."

His heart pounds harder at each word. _She's...is she saying…_

"I'm sorry that I couldn't say it back to you then."

It takes him a few moments to realize what she's saying. _Say it to him then? She doesn't mean…_

Before he can finish his thought, her hands are on his face, palms warm against his cheeks. "I love you too, Rick."

 _Too?_

She leans towards him, eyes fluttering shut, but he pushes back and stands. He needs to separate himself from her physically so he can follow up on her choice of words.

"What do you mean by 'too?'" His mind is back at the cemetery, then the hospital the next day, the look in her eyes when she'd told him that she hadn't remembered anything about her shooting. In hindsight it's obvious to him that she had been lying, but at that moment he'd been so grateful that she'd survived, that he would have done anything for her.

Her eyes follow him as he begins to pace, and after a minute he notices them shimmering, the trail of tears along her cheeks.

 _Oh God._

"I wasn't ready."

He almost doesn't hear it, her words barely a whisper, but he stops in his tracks and looks at her directly. "Ready for what? Ready for me? To be loved?"

She shakes her head. "To separate you from that hangar," she admits, her voice breaking on the last word.

He's known since the day they'd met that she doesn't share her feelings with very many people. And although she's opened up more and more over the course of their relationship, she still keeps a lot of things to herself. He isn't happy with being lied to, of course, but her reason makes sense, and he pushes down his anger and replaces it with gratitude that she's sharing this with him.

"Why didn't you just say so then?" he asks after a long silence. "I would have given you all the time you needed."

Kate just shakes her head. "I know," she whispers. "I should have done so many things differently." She pushes herself from the counter and takes a cautious step towards him. "I'm sorry, Rick. For everything." Her hands reach for his, but he doesn't return her grip, his brain still processing.

"Please forgive me?"

His heart breaks. As if he couldn't forgive her. Kate Beckett has had his heart since day one.

"Oh Kate," he breathes, his fingers tightening around hers. "Of course I forgive you."

Her eyes lift to his, and the sadness and regret has disappeared, replaced by something resembling hope. "Do you still love me?"

He chokes out a laugh, his own throat tightening with emotion. "I could never stop," he confesses.

She breathes out a sigh of relief and surges into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her grip tight. His mind races as it goes over what's transpired over the past few minutes, the revelation that the trauma of the day has seemed to unearth.

He doesn't care anymore that she'd lied in the hospital; the truth is out now, and no matter what happens when their emotions fade, he still has this moment, still knows that she returns his feelings.

She loves him.

* * *

She doesn't know how long they stand there, arms around each other, but she doesn't want it to end. She never wants this moment to end.

She presses her face into his neck, breathing in the lingering scent of soap, and without even thinking, she brushes her lips against his jaw. He stiffens in her arms but doesn't pull away, and it emboldens her, makes her brave. She trails her mouth along his jaw, her kisses becoming more firm as she goes.

When she nips at his pulse he stiffens, his fingers digging into her back. "Kate," he rumbles, almost growls.

She can't stop the shiver that travels down her spine at his deep, gravelly tone. She reaches up to cup his face, lifts herself to her toes so she's nose-to-nose with him. "I love you, Rick," she whispers, smirking at the way his eyes darken when she says his first name.

Her eyes flick to his slightly parted lips. She thinks about their undercover kiss often over the past several months, about the split second she'd forgotten it wasn't real. His lips had been incredibly soft, and she's overcome with the need to kiss him again, to see if they're just as soft now.

His eyes flutter shut as she leans closer. The first touch of his lips is soft, tentative, but she immediately presses harder and tightens her arms around his neck. Her mouth opens on a moan and he takes advantage, slicks his tongue against hers. He shifts, his thigh slipping between her legs, and she moans again at the pressure as she rolls her hips.

"You know," he says when they part for air, "there's something else I can do to thank you properly."

Kate blinks several times in an effort to clear the fog of arousal from her mind. "What are you talking about?" she finally asks when she can't think of anything. It sounds like he's continuing a conversation, obviously one he'd had with her, but all she can think about is his kiss.

Rick just smirks, as if he knows exactly why she's distracted. "For saving my life."

"Ah, of course. What is it?"

Rick steps away from her, but instead of leaving entirely, he takes her hand and leads her in the direction of his bedroom. "I'll show you."

* * *

She can't move.

There's pressure on her chest, pressure that only increases when she tries to shift. Her heart starts to race as she wills her eyes to open, to help her escape from this trap.

The pressure lifts, and as she wakes she feels the bed move, hears a quiet grunt behind her.

 _What in the hell?_

She turns over to see the familiar profile lying on his back, one hand on her hip and the other under his head. He looks content, a small smile on his face. Her hand covers his and she squeezes his fingers, is grateful when he doesn't wake.

The sun is beginning to rise, the dark shades failing to completely cover the light coming through. She slides out from under the covers, glancing behind her to find him still sacked out as she retrieves her clothes from the floor. She dusts a kiss to his forehead after getting dressed, and and slips out of his room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

She winces as she walks through the living room; they hadn't been vigorous with their lovemaking, but she had used muscles that hadn't been used for several months, so she does feel a twinge of soreness between her legs. Her mind wanders as she fills the coffee machine, and she smiles, feels her face flush as she recalls the previous few hours.

"Do I smell coffee?"

Kate turns at the familiar voice to find Martha approaching, her eyes bleary, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "I woke up early," she lies, "figured it was the least I could do after you guys let me stay the night."

Martha waves her hand in dismissal. "Oh please, my darling, it was the least we could do after you saved our lives yesterday." She slides onto a stool at the bar after accepting a mug. "You said you woke early, did you sleep well?"

Kate glances at the older woman, ignores the knowing look in her eye. Before she can answer, though, she's interrupted by the heavy pad of footsteps across the living room floor.

"I woke up and you were-" Rick's steps falter when he sees his mother, but he recovers quickly. "Making coffee," he finishes, joining Kate at the counter and grabbing a mug from the cupboard. "You're making coffee. I meant to be the first one up."

Kate smirks from behind her own mug as she takes a sip. Oh, he was up, all right, for most of the night. "Despite you always providing it, I'm perfectly capable of making coffee, Castle," she teases, resisting the urge to knock his hip with hers. They may have spent the past few hours wrapped up in each other, but they haven't established any labels, or whether one night of passion means that they're together.

Because of this, she's surprised when he brushes a kiss to her temple in response. "I know you are," he whispers against her skin.

She steps back in surprise, throws a glance at Martha, who's just staring at them with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"It's about time," she mumbles, standing, mug in hand. "I'll tell Alexis to take her time coming downstairs."

Rick turns to her when she retreats up the stairs, his face pink. "I'm sorry," he says, reaching for her hand. "I wasn't thinking. We can ask her and Alexis to keep it quiet, if you want to."

She shakes her head, squeezing his fingers. "It's fine, Rick. Besides, I have a feeling that your mother's reaction will be the same one everyone else has," she teases, lifting on her toes to press her smile to his.

He wraps his arms around her waist, lifts her up as he deepens the kiss. "You're probably right," he agrees when they part. "Now, what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes?"

"I thought you said pancakes are just an edible way of saying thank you for last night," she points out.

"Technically it would be thank you for this morning," Rick corrects her with a wink, chuckling when she rolls her eyes and steps out of his arms.

"Oh my God, is this what mornings will be like now?" Alexis pipes up, startling both of them. She crosses her arms as she shakes her head, a barely-contained smirk on her face. "You're disgusting."

"Sorry, pumpkin." Rick slides around the island and presses a kiss to the top of his daughter's head. "How can I make it up to you?"

Alexis just glances between the two of them. "Two words: actual walls. Those bookshelves are not soundproof."

-FIN-

* * *

 _A/N: If it seems like there's a bit missing, that's because there is. I do have a middle section, which will be posted as a separate chapter. I know it breaks up the storytelling a bit, but I didn't want to exclude those who don't like the M stuff, since so many people love fics from this episode._


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is rated M. Don't read if that's not your thing.**

* * *

 _"You know," he says when they part for air, "there's something else I can do to thank you properly."_

 _Kate blinks several times in an effort to clear the fog of arousal from her mind. "What are you talking about?" she finally asks when she can't think of anything. It sounds like he's continuing a conversation, obviously one he'd had with her, but all she can think about is his kiss._

 _Rick just smirks, as if he knows exactly why she's distracted. "For saving my life."_

 _"Ah, of course. What is it?"_

 _Rick steps away from her, but instead of leaving entirely, he takes her hand and leads her in the direction of his bedroom. "I'll show you."_

She hardly has a chance to take in his room before he's pulling her into his arms, his mouth descending onto hers. She sighs as his hands cup her jaw, a thumb brushing the corner of her mouth as they kiss, his tongue insistent against hers. She loops her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush against his body, and he moans, drops his hands to her hips.

"Castle," she gasps when he breaks his mouth from hers and trails it along her cheek. Her fingers thread through his hair and guide him down her neck.

Her hips jerk into his when his teeth scrape along the shell of her ear, and she feels his mouth break into a smile against his skin.

"You like that?" he mumbles, his chin nudging her t-shirt - well, a borrowed one of his - aside, nipping her clavicle. One hand slides under the shirt to trail along her thigh, light, teasing, fluttering against the line of her underwear. He cups her ass and tugs her into him, and she grunts, hips jerking again at the sudden movement.

Her hands grip the bottom of his shirt, but before she can draw it up his torso he's nudging her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She drops to the mattress, her eyes locked on his, and she slides her hands beneath his shirt, nails lightly scraping down his stomach. He flinches when she dips her fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants, but she just snaps the band.

"Not yet," she teases when his eyes flutter shut.

His eyes are impossibly dark when he meets her gaze again, his normally bright blue irises almost midnight with what can only be arousal. He grabs her wrist when she brushes against him through his pants, and he leans down, his face just inches from hers. " _I'm_ supposed to be seducing _you,_ " he almost growls, then he lets go of her wrist only to tug her shirt off.

His gaze drops to her chest and she hears him gasp. But it's not a bad gasp, instead more of an exhale, and she resists the temptation to cover the scar between her breasts. Instead he covers it with his own fingers, tracing over the raised skin, his eyes following their path as he kneels in front of her.

He glances at her, his eyes seeking permission, and she nods. His mouth replaces his fingers on the scar, so light she barely feels it. It still tugs sometimes, and she doesn't quite have full range of motion. But she's learning to accept it, slowly, with help from both of her therapists.

She tenses when his hand drifts to her side and touches the long scar there, the one that had ultimately saved her life. It's longer, uglier, and he lifts his head from her chest, shifts to look at it.

"Kate…" He whispers her name, voice trailing at the end, and it makes her nervous.

She can't read him. Can't tell what he's thinking, and that scares her. Despite her ongoing progress in therapy, she still hates her scars, the blemishes on her skin. They're an ugly reminder of a terrible thing that happened to her, yet another thing that reminds her of her mother's murder.

"I know," she finally says when she can't stand the silence anymore. "It's so ugly. I wish you didn't have to see it."

"No." Castle shakes his head and lifts his gaze to hers. "It's the reason you're alive, Kate. It's the reason you're here." He cups her jaw, thumbs brushing along her cheekbones, and presses a gentle kiss to her mouth. "It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful."

His name comes out on a sigh, and she lunges into him, her mouth crashing against his, her fingers gripping his waistband. "Rick," she repeats more forcefully, "please."

He nudges her to her back, and he follows hovers over her, their mouths not separating as he settles over her body. She can feel him against her, even through his pants, and she lifts her hips, desperate for friction, for something to ease the pressure between her legs.

Her hands drift to his ass, and he rolls his hips, jerks when she squeezes him. "wait," he gasps, tearing his mouth from hers. His forehead drops to hers when she squeezes again, and he takes a deep breath, dusts a kiss to her mouth. "Soon," he whispers when her hands slide up under his shirt. His mouth drifts along her cheek to her jaw, and he nips at her earlobe. "I want to taste you first."

She whimpers at his words, and she lists into him, back arching when he draws a nipple into his mouth. He scrapes his teeth against the sensitive nub, and she gasps, tugs the short strands of his hair. His hand cups her other breast, lightly kneading, thumb and forefinger rolling, pinching her nipple. His lips dust against her scar before he's drifting again, this time down her torso, placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her skin.

He nips at the skin above the line of her underwear, but when she doesn't feel another touch of his mouth she manages to open her eyes and look at him. He's kneeling over her, face above her pelvis, and when he meets her gaze he smiles, hooks his thumbs into her waistband and tugs her panties off.

Her hips lift when he slides his hands up her legs, his palms smooth, soft. Her legs part almost of their own accord, but before he settles between them he dips his head, presses his lips to the inside of one knee, then the other. His mouth travels up her thigh, but he bypasses her center, instead moves to her other leg.

He moans when his tongue darts out to her skin, to the juncture of her thighs, where she's sure he can taste her arousal. But he doesn't continue, much to her frustration, so her own hand drifts down her torso, over her stomach, to dip between her own legs. She hears his breath catch when she slides her middle finger through her arousal, drawing the moisture out, circling her clit. Her hips lift into her touch, the familiar rhythm bringing her closer to the edge.

Before she can fall he bats her hand aside, replaces her fingers with the touch of his tongue. She arches off the bed when his tongue flicks against her clit, and she gasps his name, shudders with a small orgasm. When the stars fade from her vision she realizes he's still between her legs, his tongue making long, lazy strokes along her folds. She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles when he lifts his gaze to hers.

"That was-"

"Just the beginning," he interrupts before dipping his head to her again.

She looks, and tastes, amazing.

Ignoring his straining erection, he grips her thighs, parting them, and when her hips lift at the slide of his finger through her folds, he smiles and presses her to the mattress. "Hold still," he instructs, teasing, dusting a kiss to her thigh.

The dig of her fingers into his scalp, and the muttered curse, provides the only response he needs.

He smiles, then turns his attention back to her center, slides a finger inside her, lightly pumping. She whimpers his name, one leg draping over his shoulder, and he settles between her thighs, brings his mouth to her. He quickens the stroke of his hand and tongue as she clenches around him, and he shifts his hand, his thumb joining his tongue at her clit as a second finger enters her.

It doesn't take long before her hips jerk under his palm and her muscles spasm around him, her arousal coating his hand as she comes again with a gasp. He carries her through the climax, doesn't stop his strokes until she stills and pushes his head away.

She looks positively sated, a lazy smile on her face when he stretches beside her. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but she shakes her head and curls her hand around the back of his neck, pulls him down to kiss her.

She deepens the kiss immediately, her tongue curling against his, hands drifting down to tug at the hem of his shirt. "Off," she grunts, and he grins, sits up long enough to pull it over his head. She tugs at his waistband as he does, pulling his pants over his hips.

He stands when she stills, and he follows the path of her gaze as he takes is pants off, kicks them to the side. Her eyes are locked on his erection, but when he joins her on the bed once again her gaze lifts to his. He cradles her jaw, thumb brushing her cheek, props himself on his elbow.

"I love you," he says in a near-whisper, cradling his hips between hers, almost groaning when his erection brushes against her core. When she grips him and strokes he shifts to reach towards his nightstand. He rolls a condom on with ease and settles back between her legs, dropping his forehead to hers when his tip nudges against her.

"You're sure?" he asks, meeting her gaze. If she says no it might kill him. But, despite the night so far, their declarations of love and him making her gasp his name in pleasure, he wants her to be sure of this step in their relationship.

Kate smiles, reaches up to caress his cheek. "I'm sure, Rick," she whispers. She lifts up to him, their mouths colliding, both of them moaning when he sinks into her.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Any mistakes are mine._


End file.
